1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to signal processing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for reducing audio noise in signals such as speech communication signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background noise and interference sounds can degrade speech quality and intelligibility in speech communication systems. The presence of background noise and interference sound in the absence of speech can also be annoying.
To address these problems, many speech enhancement and noise reduction (NR) techniques have been proposed with a hope that improving the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) would improve speech quality and intelligibility. However, there is a conflict between improving SNR and speech quality. Although improving SNR makes speech sound less noisy, artifacts or distortions associated with many available noise reduction and speech enhancement algorithms can degrade speech quality, thereby making speech sound less pleasant as well.